Doll
A is the main weapon of the Bount. Description Overview are sealed within bottle caps when not released.]] A Doll is a representation of the power within a Bount similar to how a Zanpakutō is the physical representation of the power within a Shinigami but with many differences. This is due to the original experiment, that resulted in the accident that caused the creation of Bounts, using Shinigami Souls as a base for creation of artificial Souls.Bleach anime; Episode 97 Initially, the Doll is dormant inside the Bount and can only be summoned and then controlled when they are ready to wield the Dolls powers.Bleach anime; Episode 83 Some Dolls were naturally manifested by their owners while others had to be summoned using either a special ritual or a special amulet designed by Ran'Tao.Bleach anime; Episode 106 When not in use or in combat, each Doll is usually sealed within a specific object that is often unique to the individual wielding it. When a Bount calls upon its Doll to release its power, they use the phrase "Zeige Dich" which is a German phrase meaning "Show yourself" and then call out their respective Doll's name.Bleach anime; Episode 69 betrays and attacks Mabashi, her Bount master, when he receives fatal injuries in battle.]] Bounts and their Dolls mostly have a relationship that is akin to masters and their slaves but the relationship is tenuous at best. If the Doll that has been summoned senses that its creator is not strong enough to wield its power then it will turn on the Bount and kill them. Also, if a Bount is severely injured or weakened, a Doll can turn on them and destroy both their masters and themselves during a battle. This is also true if the Doll is injured enough in battle as well, they can go berserk and attack their masters, killing both of them in the process. When the seal of the Doll is destroyed it can kill both the Doll and the Bount that controls it so in a sense, both Doll and Bount are reliant on one another.Bleach anime; Episode 73 However, some Bounts and their Dolls have developed a deeper level of respect for each other than most and even when either party is injured greatly, will continue to fight on, together, despite their injuries, even if their seal is destroyed.Bleach anime; Episode 79 is a weapon that is utilised by Yoshi.]] Each Doll is unique to its user and has its own unique seal depending on the Bount that wields it. Some Bounts, if powerful enough, have the ability to merge with their Dolls thus turning themselves into the seal for their Doll. Doing so, drastically changes the appearance of the Bount in question but also greatly enhances the ability of both the Bount and the Doll by creating a stronger being. While many Dolls are dormant in their sealed state, some are never fully sealed and their nature allows them to remain functional while not actively utilising their special abilities in combat.Bleach anime; Episode 82''Bleach'' anime; Episode 86 Most Dolls act and attack independently of their Bount masters but some are quite versatile in that, despite being able to do this, they can morph themselves into weapons, and shields, that can be used by their masters in combat.Bleach anime; Episode 104''Bleach'' anime; Episode 71 Some Dolls exist as specialised weapons and must rely on their Bount counterpart in order to wield them in combat or initiate any special abilities that they may possess.Bleach anime; Episode 102 There are several ways to summon a Doll that depend on each and every situation. Some Bount were strong enough to summon their Doll naturally without any aid from outside sources. Despite the creation of the Bounts being an accident, Ran'Tao was able to study them and their inherent abilities and was able to develop an amulet device that can be used to both draw out the power of a Bount or temporarily hinder it. Jin Kariya, who was already recognised as a child prodigy within Bount society, used the amulet that Ran'Tao gave him and was able to simultaneously summon his Doll Messer and to fuse it to himself, thus allowing him to use its powers without having to release it. uses Kariya's ritual to call forth Waineton, his Doll.]] Learning from his experiences with Ran'Tao, Kariya decided to find another way to summon Dolls for those Bount who were "alone". He enlisted the aid of Ugaki, spending years researching and was finally able to develop a ritual that would allow a Bount to summon a Doll on their own initiative if they felt ready. The ritual required the use of a table with a Bount Crest, a large candle surrounded by six smaller candles as a point of focus. The Bount must then use several ingredients that include Sulfur; Phosphorus; Carbon; Water; Fat; Magnesium and Lime and incite a chant to complete the ritual. The Doll is then born within the flames of the centre candle before being fully summoned into the world. After this process, the Doll can be tired and desire rest. Bitto are a unique form of Dolls created by Jin Kariya and Ugaki. The Bitto are mosquito-like beings which drain the souls from Humans and condense the energy into a purified liquid for the Bount to drink. They even produce a useful vial in their sacs to store the elixir, which takes the form of a red, glowing, blood-like liquid. After the soul elixir has been ingested, the Bount who took it immediately experiences the effects, with veins popping from their skin. However, should the liquid be left unconsumed, the soul would turn rancid and become like poison.Bleach anime; Episode 81 Kariya created the Bitto by sacrificing Yoshino Sōma, the only Bount able to reproduce, in an elaborate ritual, producing a large swarm of them. List of Dolls References Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Dolls Category:List Category:Bount